The present invention relates to a trim element used for protecting, trimming and sealing edge portions, joint portions and the like of automobiles, furniture and the like or used for attaching weather stripping or other similar articles to various types of straight or covered structures.
The present invention also relates to methods for the manufacture of such trim products.
Trim elements generally of the above described type, are known where the structure comprises a core member embedded in a main body of rubber or synthetic resin. Such a structure has been conventionally used in order to provide good shape-retentivity to composite structures formed from the core member and the outer covering.
The trim is required to be flexible and deformable in accordance with the counter of the place where the trim is to be attached. Therefore, the core member embedded in an outer structure must not obstruct the trim from readily and freely bending or twisting.
In order to satisfy the above described demands, various types of core members have been used or proposed.
One conventional core member D, the structure as shown in FIG. 1, is comprised of a large number of spaced apart strip-shaped members 1, constructed from sheet metal or a similar material. These members are integrally connected together by bridge portions 2a located in the central portions thereof in their width direction.
Another conventional core member E as shown in FIG. 2, also has a structure comprised of a large number of spaced apart strip-shaped elements 1 which are integrally connected by bridge portions 2b located adjacent both end portions thereof in their width direction.
And by covering both surfaces of such a core member, as described above, with a covering material, such as rubber or a synthetic resin, and bending it in its width direction, a channel-shaped trim can be obtained. Each of the above described core members has good shape-retentivity because of the stiffness of the strip-shaped elements 1 which enables the trim to be deformed because of the elasticity of the bridge portions 2a and 2b.
However, even if these trims are formed with narrow or thin bridge portions 2a and 2b, these conventional trims do not freely expand, contract or bend as desired, since the bridge portions 2a and 2b are made of materials having stiffness.
Another conventional core member F, as shown in FIG. 3, overcomes the above described defect of the conventional core members D and E. In the conventional trim F, a large number of transversely extending slots 31 are longitudinally perforated in a band-shaped piece 10 at predetermined narrow intervals and concave portions 4 are provided in bridge portions 2c which are formed in both side edge portions of the piece 10. The concave portions extend across bridge portions 2c from the end of slots 31 to side edges of the piece 10. Thus, piece 10 is easily broken along the concave portions 4 by applying bending stress thereto. Accordingly if core member F is covered with rubber or some type of synthetic resin, and bending stress is applied to the covered core member in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction thereof so as to break the core member in the concave portions 4 and bending it in its width direction, a channel-shaped trim will result includes a large number of individual elements 11 which have been broken out of the core member and now comprise disconnected strip like pieces. The trim obtained by the above described method freely expands, contracts and bends so that the defects of the trims including the core members D and E, respectively, can be overcome.
However, when the trim including the core member F is attached to a curved structure, especially corners having a large curvature, the covering material along the curved inner surface of the trim becomes wrinkled due to the large contractile force applied thereto so that the appearance of the trim becomes undesirable.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved trim which flexibly deforms in accordance with the contour of the item to which it is to be attached with desirable shape-retentivity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved trim wherein a good appearance is maintained without producing wrinkles, even if the trim is attached to a curve, even one having a large curvature.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved trim having a stable and strong clamping force.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for easily producing an improved trim having good deformability and shape-retentivity.